


In Our Own Time

by Kerrbear88



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerrbear88/pseuds/Kerrbear88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 2015 after the Olympics, after Meryl and Charlie have retired, and there are finally no distractions - will Meryl and Charlie remain best friends, or will they take their relationship to the next level?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of jumped right in on this first chapter. Please let me know if you have any questions. Comments are welcomed :) This is a work in progress so I'm hoping to update about twice a week. This first chapter is a little long. Please be a little easy on me, this is my first time writing in a while... Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Thanks, 
> 
> Kerrigan

Ch.1

"Mer… I can't believe you're making me go to a dance class with you…" Charlie whined as he got into Meryl's car. 

"Oh stop your complaining. It'll be fun! My friend Kerrigan is teaching it, plus I want you to meet her. Other than you, she's been one of my closest fiends for the longest." 

"So I can meet up with you guys after for breakfast or something…" 

"I promise it'll be fun. It helped me get over not being able to compete our 2004-2005 season."

Meryl and Charlie had been friends for over twenty years and skating partners seventeen even though they had retired after the 2014 olympics. They felt winning the gold medal was the perfect culmination a seventeen year partnership. 

They were both really worried after deciding to retire (even though they both knew it was the right choice for them). They had been each others support system and security blanket for seventeen years and suddenly their goal was reached, how would they cope? 

Thankfully Meryl and Charlie had a friendship that only grew with time. And here they were a year later still turning to each other in times of need. 

"Yeah, still sorry about that." Charlie said as he scratched the back of his neck and looked out the window. 

He was surprised to hear a boisterous laugh come from Meryl.  
"Char, that was YEARS ago! Believe me, I think it worked to our advantage. I wouldn't have changed anything." Meryl said as she quickly looked at her best friend and lovingly patted his knee. 

Although Charlie couldn't believe Meryl convinced him to go to a dance class (even though they had been dancing together almost their whole lives) he knew he was lucky to have her in his life. 

"Come on ladies and cute guy in the front! Push! Harder! Knees up! Come on! Shake it!" 

Charlie laughed as he got called out in front of the class. He was the only guy there, but it was fun just dancing and not focusing on a certain goal. Meryl and he had taken ice and dancing so seriously, it was fun letting loose. Plus it wasn't bad looking at all these women in tight black clothing, hugging their bodies just the right areas. 

Honestly Charlie was surprised at how much of a work out Zumba was, considering he had danced his whole life. But it was a lot different dancing on ice rather than on the floor. 

"Come on! I want you to meet Kerrigan!" Meryl said as she grabbed his hand and brought him to the platform at the front of the room. 

"Mer!!" Kerrigan said as she pulled her friend into a hug. "I'm so glad you could come!" 

"Me too! Kerrigan, I want you to meet my other best friend Charlie."

"I've heard a lot about you. It's so nice to meet you." Kerrigan said as she pulled Charlie into a hug. 

"It's nice to meet you too."

"So I was thinking for brunch we could go to this great Mediterranean place. It has good food, drinks, and live jazz music for brunch." 

The three of them sat down and ordered drinks while waiting for Kerrigan's boyfriend. 

"So I need to ask," Charlie said to Kerrigan. "How did you get your name? Are you a super amazing ice-skater?"

Kerrigan burst out laughing. "Oh my gosh no, I'm horrible at it." 

"Maybe we can help you sometime with it." Charlie answered. 

"Yeah!" Meryl said excitedly."That would be so much fun!"

"So what have you guys been up to since dancing with the stars?" Kerrigan asked. 

"I've actually started working at the rink Meryl and I used to skate at. I now give private lessons for figure skaters and hockey players." Charlie answered. 

He loved it and there were also the nice perks of getting to skate after everyone left. On certain nights he and Meryl would reminisce on certain performances and just skate. He loved those nights. 

He was taken from his thoughts when a guy came rushing into the restaurant. 

"Hi hon!" Kerrigan exclaimed as the guy met her eyes. He quickly gave Meryl a hug. 

"Hi I'm Rob." He said as he shook Charlie's hand. 

"Hey I'm Charlie, nice to meet you." 

Rob quickly slid into the booth next to Kerrigan. Everything seemed so natural and sweet as his kissed her temple and wrapped his arm around her. 

By the end of brunch Charlie was surprised at how good he was feeling. He couldn't remember the last time he was this tipsy. 

"You guys should come over our house, if you have nothing else planned today." Kerrigan suggested as she and Rob split the bill. 

"Are you okay with that?" Meryl asked as she patted his knee. Something that had become almost automatic for them. 

He smiled gently at her. He never really realized how beautiful she was. 

"Sounds good." 

The four of them went back to Kerrigan and Rob's house. They decided on a movie day, which was weird since they usually had to keep busy and physical. 

"What are you thinking about?" Rob whispered into his girlfriend's ear. 

"I'm waiting for them to realize they should be together." Kerrigan whispered back and quickly kissed her boyfriend before going back to stealthily watching her friends. 

Sometime during the movie, Charlie and Meryl had snuggled together closer together. Her head fell perfectly on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her small body. 

Charlie loved and cared for his ex-girlfriend but today seeing and hanging out with Meryl made him realize that it had been a very long time since he was that happy. With that final thought, sleep found him.


	2. Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meryl and Charlie go on an impromptu lunch date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to say this last time - I do not owe anything Meryl and Charlie related, nor do I know them. Just a work of fiction. Sorry this is a little shorter. As always - comments are very much appreciated :)
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> \- K

Ch. 2

Meryl was a creature of habit, but not training and working toward a specific goal was really working for her right now. 

She loved waking up when she wanted (which was usually around 8 for her. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't sleep past 8). Drinking tea and lounging around. She also had her side job as an italian tutor. 

Of course she still skated but it wasn't her sole focus anymore. She was taken from her thoughts when her phone started ringing. 

"Hello?"  
"Mer! Hi!"  
"Hey, how's it going?" Meryl's face lit up at Charlie's voice and enthusiasm.  
"I'm good, how are you?"  
"I'm doing well thanks. What's up?"  
"Well I just finished with my two lessons for the day and I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch?"  
"When?" Meryl asked hoping she'd be able to freshen up a little bit.  
"Right now… and hopefully you say yes because I'm outside…" Charlie said trailing off. 

Meryl hung up, ran to the nearest mirror and ran her fingers through her hair as she ran to the door. 

Her breath caught as she opened the door to Charlie leaning against his car with his arms crossed. She didn't know how he could be so relaxed all of the time. 

"Hey." He said quietly to her as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him in a hug.  
"Hi." She said back as she played gently with the curls on the back of his neck. 

Charlie followed Meryl around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for her.

They decided to go to a local cafe that they both loved. It was a cafe and book store combined. 

"What?!" Meryl asked with a mouthful of salad in her mouth.  
"It amazes me that you still eat so healthy." Charlie said with a smile. 

Meryl was eating her favorite salad. It was organic mixed greens with strawberries, goat cheese, candied walnuts, dried cranberries, and basaltic vinaigrette. While Charlie was having spaghetti with meat sauce. 

"Well, it''s like best salad ever!" Meryl said excitedly.  
"Hey Mer, look over there." Charlie said as he pointed behind Meryl. When she turned to look, he quickly snuck some salad on his fork.  
"You are a total nerd." She said with a laugh catching him red handed. "You could have just asked for some… now you owe me a bite of yours." She said as she looked at him expectantly. 

He twisted some spaghetti on his fork and held it out to her. She left her hands in her lap as she took the bite from Charlie. She closed her eyes as she savored the bite. Charlie was surprised at how right it felt. 

"It's good, but my salad is so much better!" Meryl said as she picked up her fork.  
"You're crazy." Charlie said with a laugh. 

"So what's new?" Meryl asked. "I was starting to worry you were getting sick of me. I haven't seen you in a few weeks." 

"Yeah, sorry about that." Charlie said becoming serious. "Taryn finally moved all of her stuff out. So I was helping her with that and just sort of reflecting on the situation." 

For a happy go lucky guy, Charlie was also a very serious and introspective person. 

"And by the way…" Charlie said as he looked up finally making eye contact with Meryl again. "I could never get sick of you." He said quietly but intensely as he held Meryl's gaze. 

Meryl took a shaky breath before answering.  
"Charlie, you should have told me. I would helped or at least I would have been there to talk to you." 

"Thanks." He said as she reached across the table to hold her hand. "But I needed to talk to Taryn about a few things and needed to sort of reflect by myself, ya know?" 

"Well, if you ever need me…" Meryl trailed off. 

"I know, thank you." He said as he ran his thumb across her hand before pulling it away. 

"But you're okay?" Meryl asked.  
"Yeah I'm good. I got the closure I needed. Taryn and I ended it civilly and I'm ready to move forward." He answered bringing back his huge smile.  
"Okay, good." 

"I got it." Charlie said as he grabbed the bill off the table.  
"But Charlie…" Meryl complained. She was never good about letting people pay for her.  
"Meryl, just say thank you." Charlie said firmly.  
"Thank you." She said meekly. "Next time it's on me though." She said as she put on her coat.  
"Okay, whatever you say." Charlie answered. 

"Thanks for the impromptu lunch." Meryl said as Charlie dropped her off.  
"Hey, Mer?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Everything's okay right? Eating wise I mean… I know we're not competitively skating anymore, but really all I think I see you eat is salad. And there's nothing wrong with that, I just want to…" Charlie was cut off when Meryl touched his arm to get his attention.  
"Yes everything's good. I promise I would let you know if anything ever happens like that again. Plus Kerrigan really helps me with that, she knows a lot about nutrition."  
"Okay good. Because seriously Meryl I have never been so scared in my life. I don't want anything happening to you…" He said seriously. 

Meryl was surprised to see how much Charlie worried about her. It made her feel special.  
" I promise Charlie, never again.Thanks for lunch today." Meryl said as she gave Charlie a hug.  
"Anytime." He said still holding her close.  
"I'll see you soon." Meryl said. She quickly kissed his cheek and got out of the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Kerrigan get to know each other a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's been reading! Here's the next chapter, I hope you all like it :) Comments are welcomed and appreciated! 
> 
> Thanks! 
> 
> \- K

It seemed lately Charlie needed to clear his head a lot lately. He shouldn't be that surprised seeing as he and his girlfriend of six years were no longer together and he was confused about his feelings for his best friend. 

Honestly since the night of the free dance in Sochi he sort of thought he was in love with Meryl. He knew he loved her, he was just trying to decide if he was in love and if he was ready and willing to put himself out there. 

Life was much easier when either he had a girlfriend to turn to, or Meryl to talk things or not talk things out with (sometimes he and Meryl had a telepathic relationship). 

He was taken from his thoughts when he felt someone gently touch his back. He put his weights down and turned around to see Kerrigan's peppy face. 

"Hi." He said as he took his ear buds out.  
"Hey, you okay? I know lifting weights is challenging and not super fun but you looked really… lost?" She said trying to find the right word.  
"Yeah, I'm okay." He said as he smiled at Kerrigan. His smile didn't reach his eyes like it normally did. Kerrigan had a hard time believing him .  
"Okay… you should have told me you were here tonight. I can give you a free personal trainer workout if you want." 

Charlie did really want to have time to think to himself, but it didn't really seem to be working for him. Maybe just being in the presence of another person might help.  
"Sure." 

First they started with weights since they were in that area. Just being around someone else's positive energy was helping Charlie. 

He liked that Kerrigan wasn't asking deep questions about what he was just thinking about, rather just getting to know him.

Charlie could see why Meryl liked being around Kerrigan so much. She was nice and positive. She was encouraging and although she wasn't a professional athlete, she seemed to have a lot in common with Charlie and Meryl. Plus she was in amazing shape. 

"Good, lets do the medicine ball , stretching, and maybe some meditation?" Kerrigan asked.  
"You're the expert." Charlie said as he sat down next to her on the mat. 

He realized the only other person he ever really worked out with and thrown the medicine ball with was Meryl. It was a bit weird sharing this experience with someone else. 

"Do you ever have those days where you come to work out to escape your thoughts and problems but it doesn't work?" Charlie asked.  
"Well I used to. My experience is a little different because it's my job to work out everyday." Kerrigan said with a smile. "But I definitely used to have those days. I've learned throughout my personal experience and through being a trainer that sometimes it doesn't work…" 

"Yeah like for me tonight." Charlie said with a small laugh.  
"Want to talk about it?" Kerrigan offered. 

"I was just thinking about my ex-girlfriend and Meryl and just sort of where my head and feelings are at right now." Charlie answered quietly. His thoughts went back to the night that he and Taryn broke up. 

Charlie had gotten back from a night where he and Meryl were guest speakers at the University of Michigan. He had asked Taryn if she wanted to go with them, but she decided not to. 

____________________________________________________________________________FLASHBACK___________________________________________________________________________

"Hey T, I'm home." Charlie called as he came into their apartment.  
"Hey." She said as she came into the room.  
"How was your day?" He asked as he leaned in to kiss her. She pulled away from him.

He knew in that moment what was coming. 

"Let's talk?" He asked her. She nodded as they both sat on the couch. He put his arm around her. It was second nature to him.  
"Charlie, you know I love you right?" He nodded silently asking her to continue. "But I can't keep coming in second…" She said with a shaky voice.  
"What do you mean? Taryn I love you… what do you mean coming in second?"  
"Charlie, I'm not your priority… There's always something that comes before me… like Meryl or appearances you have with Meryl. I want to be someones priority and have them be mine…"  
"Tar, you knew walking into this relationship that Meryl was one of my best friends and that we would still continue to do appearances and would continue to work together…I thought I was clear about that from the beginning." Charlie answered.  
"I know." Taryn said finally looking at him with watery eyes. "But I thought it would be different…" She answered truthfully.  
"You thought it was going to be like yours and Bennett's relationship." 

Taryn and Bennett had also been professional ice dancers. But after their partnership ended in 2010 after the olympics, Bennett moved to Seattle and Taryn moved to Michigan. They would always have a bond but from a distance, letting each other do their own thing after being partners for 12 years. 

"Yes." She whispered looking down at her hands.  
"I'm sorry." He said pulling her to him. "It's not." He answered truthfully. "Meryl and I have grown up together and live in the same county. Plus we still do appearances. I don't think it's fair that you're asking me to choose between you the woman I love and Meryl who is and I hope always will be a best friend." Charlie said gently. 

"I'm not asking you to choose." Taryn said as she pulled away. "Like I said I know I will always come second and I don't deserve that." She wiped her tears.  
"But you're not coming second to Meryl…" Charlie said weakly.  
"Charlie, I beg to differ. I can't wait for the day for you to realize you're both in love with each other…" Taryn said with a sad smile. Charlie didn't agree but didn't want to and saw no use in arguing.  
So instead he said, "Sorry."  
"Don't be. I'm a little sad this is ending, but you were so unbelievably sweet and probably the best man I've ever met."  
"Can we still be friends?" Charlie asked.  
"I'm not sure. I think I'm going to need some time." Taryn answered. "But no matter what I will be there for you Charlie."  
"Thank you." He said as he stood up and kissed Taryn's head one last time. "You too Taryn." 

It had ended civilly and both had nothing but nice things to remember and say about the other one. Charlie even helped Taryn move all of her stuff out of the apartment. 

____________________________________________________________________End of Flashback______________________________________________________________________________

Ever since that night it seemed that Charlie couldn't get his thoughts together especially when it came to his feelings for Meryl. 

"Come on." Kerrigan said as they put the medicine ball away. Charlie and Kerrigan stretched separately at first before stretching each other. 

They ended the session with some meditation, she was hoping it would help Charlie clear his head, even if for a few minutes. 

"Thank you Charlie." Kerrigan whispered as they finished their session. 

Charlie didn't say anything as he stood up and pulled Kerrigan into a hug.  
"Thank you."  
"Hey Charlie? Do you have any plans right now?" Kerrigan asked.  
"Umm I was going to go home and shower…"  
"I'm off of work. Want to grab dinner? Or a snack? I can show you where to shower here…"  
"Sure." 

Both Kerrigan and Charlie showered and met outside the locker room and grabbed dinner. Both decided on a flatbread pizza that had pesto, mozzarella cheese, and tomatoes on it. 

Charlie really liked and appreciated that Kerrigan could be caring trainer/therapist one second and could be back to her peppy, energetic, talkative self the next. He felt very comfortable around her. He could see himself slowly opening up to Kerrigan and telling her his secrets. 

"Can I be honest with you?" Kerrigan asked as they finished their dinner.  
"Please."  
"Please don't repeat this. I honestly think that both you and Meryl have feelings for each other but you're both scared or something is holding you guys back. Having said that, you seem confused right now. I wouldn't do or say anything until you are completely sure of your feelings. Because if you hurt her, I swear to god I will make your life horrible, got it?"  
"Got it." Charlie said as he saluted her. "Thank you for everything today Kerrigan."  
"Anytime Charlie."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie, Meryl, Kerrigan, and Rob go bowling for the night. What happens when Meryl gets tipsy and spends the night at Charlie's.

Ch. 4

"So how did you guys meet?" Charlie asked Kerrigan and Rob as the four of them were out bowling and bingeing on pizza and beer. 

Kerrigan started laughing. "Shut up." Rob grumbled.   
"We were both involved with greek life at college. He was in at fraternity and I was in a sorority. It started by us hooking up one night, actually on my birthday." Kerrigan answered. "But he never asked for my number and the next weekend I went to his house for a frat party and he pretended like I didn't exist." Kerrigan said with a laugh. 

"In my defense I didn't know how to act around you…" Rob said as he took a big swig of his beer. "Besides you weren't very nice." 

"What do you mean?" Meryl asked.   
"Well if he wanted to ignore me, fine. I was going to give him a run for his money…" Kerrigan said with a smirk.   
"Did she entice you with her womanly powers?" Charlie asked with a laugh.   
"No I made out with one of his fraternity brothers. Apparently Rob didn't like that very much." 

"Well Charlie, how would you feel if Meryl made out with one of your friends?" Rob asked.   
"I uh… umm… is it hot in here?" Charlie asked as he scratched the back of his neck. Meryl smiled and lightly rubbed his back.  
"Well right, that's how I felt." Rob said with a chuckle. "So after that I asked her out on a date and we've been together, what? Seven years?" Rob asked.   
"Yeah." Kerrigan said with a giggle. 

"What about you guys?" Rob asked. "Did you get along from the beginning?"   
"We've always gotten along, I just didn't want to look him in the eyes for the first few years. It was bad enough we had to hold hands." Meryl said as she elbowed Charlie.   
"I mean for sure Meryl was shy at first but she was always sweet and caring… we balance each other out well." 

"Was there a defining moment where your relationship changed from being super shy to really trusting each other?"   
"Well, Meryl is like an onion - you've got to peel back the layers slowly."   
"And what about you? For the first few years you refused any help from me!" Meryl said exasperated. 

The four finished the game of bowling. Rob and Kerrigan headed back to their apartment while Meryl and Charlie headed back to his place. 

It was nights like these that Charlie realized Meryl really didn't have the normal college experience. She never increased her alcohol tolerance. So she was a little tipsy as she got into Charlie's car. 

"Tonight was fun!" Charlie said as he followed Meryl into his house.   
"It was. I'm so glad you get along with Rob and Kerrigan."   
"They're nice. Here." Charlie said as he handed her a glass of water.   
"No thanks." Meryl said as she went into his kitchen. "Want a glass of wine?"  
"Sure thanks." 

Meryl went into Charlie's kitchen and poured both of them a glass of wine. She made herself at home, but they both felt it was the right and easy thing to do. 

Meryl handed Charlie the glass of wine and sat next to him on the couch.   
"Thank you." He said as he placed his hand on her knee. "I'm going to let DJ out."   
"Okay." 

After a few minutes, Charlie was amused and surprised to hear Meryl calling and chasing his dog outside.   
"DJ! DeeJ! DEEEEEJAYYYYYY" The dog looked confused but ran towards Meryl. Soon Meryl and DJ were in a game of tag. Charlie started laughing when DJ started barking at him.   
"Yeah Charlie - come on!"   
"No! I'm going back inside…"  
"CHARRRLIE!! Come on… please?" Meryl gave him her best sad face. He didn't move until DJ came over and pushed him with her head before running away.   
"Fine." Charlie said as he started trying running to try to catch both Meryl and DJ. After a few minutes he caught Meryl around the waist and fell to the ground with her on top of him. DJ hopped on top of her and Charlie could see them as a happy little family. 

"Come on, let's go back inside." He said as he wrapped his arm around Meryl's waist and DJ followed them back inside. 

Meryl situated back on the couch, only to lift her legs to let Charlie back on the couch.   
"Mer, what was your favorite memory with us as a team?"   
"There's too many. But I loved when we both first realized we needed to be there for each other. Like when you stood up for me at school. And I helped your mom take care of you when you were sick. Plus there was when we first won our first world championship and of course…"  
"Sochi 2014 free dance program." They both answered in unison. 

"About what I said that night…"  
"Don't Charlie." Meryl said as she wrapped her arm around his neck and gently started to play with his curls. "When you say it I want you to know for sure… and right now I don't think you know for sure. I know you care about me, and for the time being that's all that matters…. but I feel the same towards you." She said as she put her head on his chest and closed her eyes as his breathing and heart beat lulled her to sleep. 

"Love you, Mer." Charlie said as he kissed her head and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One again this is fiction. Has nothing to do with their actual real lives. Thank you to everyone who is reading, commenting, and kuddosing (I think I just made up a word)! This chapter is super fluffy and a little shorter than normal! Hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> \- K


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a silly fluffy chapter that picks up the morning right after the last chapter left off :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a silly fluffy chapter that picks up the morning after the last chapter left off. Right now it might just feel like filler chapters, but I promise this story is going somewhere (so please keep reading). 
> 
> As I've said before. This is purely fiction! I do not own or know Meryl or Charlie. Please comment - Thanks!

Ch. 5

Charlie knew that when he fell asleep on his couch with Meryl on top of him, that he'd wake up with a stiff back. 

"Morning." Charlie mumbled into Meryl's hair as he opened one eye.   
"Morning." Meryl said as she squeezed him one last time and rolled off of him and the couch. "Next time we should sleep on a bed." She said as she cracked her neck.   
"Next time?" Charlie asked with a smirk.   
"I, um.. yeah! I mean if you want to…" Meryl said nervously looking anywhere but Charlie's face. 

Charlie loved the different effects he had on Meryl. After being friends for seventeen years, Charlie knew how to light a fire under Meryl's ass, calm her down, make her laugh, and make her nervous. He couldn't wait to see the other effects he had on her as well. 

"Hey, don't worry, I want to." Charlie said as he gently pulled Meryl to him.  
"You're an ass." Meryl said with a laugh as she hit his chest. He responded by quickly kissing her on the cheek. "I'll see you later. I promised my mom I'd have breakfast with her." Meryl said.   
"Okay, see you later." 

After Meryl left, Charlie slowly made his way to the bathroom to take a hot shower and hopefully loosen tight muscles. 

Charlie huffed in annoyance as he turned off the water. His back was still as stiff as ever. Charlie decided to go to Kerrigan's gym and see if she had any time to give him a massage. 

He sighed in relief as he heard through the door Kerrigan thank her students for coming while a bunch of women left the studio.   
"Hey!" Kerrigan greeted as she excited the studio and saw Charlie.   
" Hi." Charlie said as he slowly made his way toward her.   
"Dude you okay? You look like you're in a lot of pain."  
"My back is really tense, do you have time for a massage?" Charlie asked. He look so pitiful Kerrigan was going to clear her schedule if she had anything planned.   
"Come with me to my office." 

Kerrigan and Charlie slowly made their way to her office.   
"I have an hour and fifteen minutes right now. Follow me." 

Charlie was so relieved and happy, he thought he could have kissed Kerrigan. Charlie followed Kerrigan to the room adjoining her office. Inside was a lowly lit room with a massage table in the middle of the room.   
"I'm assuming you just want me to focus on your back?"   
"Please." Charlie answered as he peeled off his shirt and situated himself on the massage table as Kerrigan got her oils and supplies ready. 

"Sorry, my hands are always cold." Kerrigan said as she lightly and slowly started massaging him. "Let me know if my massage is too light or firm or if you're ever in any pain." Kerrigan said. 

Charlie's back was obviously still tense but he was relishing in the feeling of his tenseness slowly starting to fade.   
"Seriously Charlie, what did you do?" Kerrigan asked.   
"Slept with Meryl." Charlie answered in his groggy state.   
"WHAT?!" Kerrigan nearly screamed.   
"Wha? Oh no! Not slept slept together, just fell asleep on the couch!" Charlie said eating his words. 

Kerrigan laughed as she told him to relax and lie back down.   
They were quiet for the rest of the massage.  
"Hey bud, I'm done." Kerrigan said as she lightly touched his arm. "Put on your shirt and meet me in my office. Oh and take your time." 

Charlie slowly got off the table and put on his shirt. His muscles felt better and he was very relaxed as he made his way into Kerrigan's office.

"Here, drink this. Also you're going to want to drink a lot of water today to help release all of the toxins in your body." Charlie nodded. "Now have you ever had any back injuries before?"   
"No, other than the occasional cramps or tightness. Well wait, a few years ago Meryl and I were learning a new lift and I was beginning to drop her, I caught her but strained a few muscles in my back when I did that."   
"Okay - well if the injury reoccurs I would suggest going to see your physician and possibly a physical therapist."   
"Okay." Charlie agreed before finishing his water. 

"So how do you feel?" Kerrigan asked.   
"Better, thank you."   
"Good. Also remember bananas help with muscle spasms."   
"Thank you again Kerrigan, I really appreciate it." Charlie said as he stood up and hugged her.   
"No problem, my door is always open."   
"Okay, I'll see you soon." Charlie said as he left her office.   
"Bye Charlie!" 

___________________________________________________

"Mer, I'm so sorry I'm late!" Kerrigan said as she rushed into the nail salon.   
"No worries, just picking out my color." Meryl answered. 

The two girls picked out their colors and sat down in the massage chairs for their pedicures. 

"So how was your day?" Kerrigan asked.   
"Really nice. I had breakfast with my mom and then had tutoring today and did some projects around the house. What about you?"

"It was good thanks, I had a surprise visitor at work though."   
"Did Rob visit you?"   
"No, Charlie…"   
"Really? Why?" Meryl asked curiously.   
"He needed a massage - he said you slept together." Kerrigan said with a smirk.   
"WHAT?!" Meryl asked.   
"Don't worry, he clarified but it was hysterical." Kerrigan said with a laugh.   
"Oh, I'm going to kill him." Meryl said mortified as she hid her face.   
"Oh I'd love to be a fly on the wall for that." Kerrigan said. Meryl just responded by sticking her tongue out. 

Charlie was surprised when his doorbell rang around 7 that night. He got up off the couch and peeked through the curtains to see Meryl standing at his front door.   
"Mer, hey." Charlie said he opened the door.   
"CHARLIE WHITE! I COULD STRANGLE YOU!" Meryl said as she started hitting him on his arms, chest and stomach.  
"Ow! What?!" He asked backing away from his mad partner and trying to block her hits. 

"Telling Kerrigan we slept together?! Seriously?!" She asked.   
"It just slipped out! Kerrigan knew I didn't mean actually sleep together!" Charlie said exasperated. He finally put down his arms, thinking Meryl was done hitting him.   
"Didn't mean she didn't tease me about it." Meryl said quietly with a grin. Her anger already disappearing.   
"I'm sorry." Charlie said as he gave he his best sad face and pulled her in for a hug.   
"You're lucky you're so forgivable." Meryl answered - before hitting him one more time. 

"Oh it's on!" Charlie said as she easily slung her over his shoulder, threw her on his bed before picking up his pillow and hitting Meryl over the head with his pillow.   
"CHARLIE!" Meryl yelled before picking up another pillow and chasing after him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Meryl have a serious conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place right where the last left off. In this chapter eating disorders come up. Hopefully this doesn't offend anyone. 
> 
> Thank you to all who are reading and commenting, I really appreciate it. I do not know or own Meryl or Charlie. This is PURELY fiction. 
> 
> Enjoy!~

Ch. 6

One thing that Meryl always admired and appreciated about Charlie was that he was the perfect combination of goofy and serious. 

After their intense pillow fight they lay flat on their backs staring up at the ceiling. 

"What's up Chuck?" Charlie always hated the nickname Chuck - but always let Meryl call him that. It was probably because finally after Meryl came out of her shell - she called him that one day and he didn't want to correct her. After that it stuck. When she was trying to lighten up a situation she'd use that nickname. 

"I was just thinking about one of the nights that Taryn and I had a big fight." He admitted. 

Before the 2014 Olympics Charlie and Meryl literally shared everything but after the olympics they shared a lot less of their relationship problems with each other. But of course their relationship was going to change after Charlie muttered those three words to Meryl after their free dance. Plus they had been through so much together over the past few years. 

Meryl was surprised but happy as he opened up to her. 

"Okay…"   
"She just mentioned that I didn't make her a priority and I feel bad about that. I never want to do that to another woman. When I get into my next relationship whoever that is with - I want to make her feel like the most important thing in the world." Charlie said as he turned over to look at her. 

Charlie felt like he didn't ned to mention that Taryn felt like he didn't make her a priority because Meryl was his priority. 

"I'm sorry she felt that way - but did you love her the best of your abilities?" Meryl asked.   
"Yeah, I tried my hardest. Sometimes it just doesn't work out no matter how hard you try."   
"Then that's all you can do Charlie and I'm sure one day Taryn will see that." She said turning to look at Charlie. 

"Thank you." Charlie said as he sat up. "How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?"   
"That's what friends and partners do. And after twenty years, I know you very well." 

"What about you? Have you thought about your future relationships?"   
"I'm not really sure." Meryl said looking back up towards the ceiling. "I've had a lot of short lasting relationships in the past and flings. I think now that I'm getting older I'm looking for something more stable and committed." 

Meryl had never really thought about it before, but maybe she had flings and short lasting relationships because she just used whomever she was in the relationship with for the physicality of it. She had Charlie for all of her emotional needs. Or maybe it was because subconsciously she knew she was in love with Charlie. 

It was hard for Charlie to gage her reaction, but Meryl had always been difficult to read. She was introverted and never wore her feelings on her sleeve. That was still something Charlie was trying to work on with her. 

Even when she was sick with her eating disorder, it took a few weeks for Charlie to catch on - let alone anyone else. 

____________________________________

In 2009 leading up to the 2010 olympics, Meryl Davis and Charlie White were under a lot of pressure. They felt it was their time to become the best Ice Dancing team in America and over take Taryn and Bennett as the top team. 

They seemed to be handling the stress well. Charlie tried to make light of the situation by being goofier (anything to take his mind off of it and get Meryl to smile or laugh) and Meryl became even quieter than normal (if that was possible). 

For the most part though they were handling the stress very well. At least they still had each other and had for the past thirteen years. 

But everything changed when Charlie had announced to Meryl that he was falling for fellow Ice Dancer Taryn. That was when Meryl lost it. Other than his mom and sisters, she had been the only girl in his life for the past thirteen years. 

She wasn't sure how his relationship would change with her and also wasn't sure how it would effect their competitiveness. 

When he originally told her Meryl felt jealously rip through her body. Then she turned it onto herself and started blaming herself for being so selfish but also not being enough for Charlie. She was so confused by her feelings. 

So Meryl turned to the two things she could control. Food and training. 

It started out slow. Just an extra set at work outs or staying or starting a little before Charlie would arrive or leave the rink. Then slowly Meryl started cutting back on the food. 

She had also timed it perfectly right when their lift coach had gone on vacation so her and Charlie would be practicing their footwork and twizzles for the next week or so. 

She was even able to keep it a secret when her coach got back. But after a month or so of cutting back it was finally starting to effect Meryl. 

Charlie realized on a Friday morning that something was a little off with his partner. She seemed week and groggy as they skated to the middle of the ice to practice their short program. Thankfully (for Meryl) there were no lifts in their short program. But she seemed to always be behind Charlie in choreography. By the end of the three minutes her legs were burning from lack of food, but Meryl pushed through it. 

She was able to get through the morning work out, but barely.   
"You okay?" Charlie asked as they skated off the ice.   
"Yeah just not feeling well today. I have a bit of a stomach and head ache." Meryl admitted.   
"Want me to get you anything?" Charlie offered as they started unlacing their skates.   
"No thanks. I think I'm just going to eat and drink and lie down. I'll see you for lift practice in about a half hour." 

Charlie was worried about his partner but thought it best to leave her alone. 

"How are you feeling?" Charlie asked as he and Meryl stretched waiting for their coach.   
"Not that great, but at least I'm halfway through the day." Meryl said. 

They greeted their coach as he entered the room. Their coach had them just run through all their lifts in the program. As Charlie scooped Meryl up for the first lift, he knew that instant something was wrong. He almost lost his balance as he picked her up expecting more weight. 

"No, try again!" Their coach firmly said.   
"Sorry, my fault." Charlie said as he put Meryl back down. "We need to talk." Charlie whispered firmly in Meryl's ear. 

Shit! He knows she thought to herself. 

Charlie didn't bring it up for the rest of the day and kept taking all the blame himself when they did something wrong. She was anxious as they ended practice knowing Charlie and her would need to talk. 

"Meryl, go home. Get some sleep… you seemed off today. Not feeling well?" Marina her coach asked.   
"Yeah, I think I'm coming down with something." Meryl answered.   
"Again, get some rest and vitamin c, I'll see you tomorrow." Marina said. 

Meryl was shocked when she noticed Charlie's car wasn't there as she made her way to her car. Maybe he doesn't know she thought as she got into her car and started to drive home. 

Meryl was home alone. Both her parents and brother were out for the night. She decided to get into pjs and watched tv on the couch. 

She was surprised when she heard a knock on the door.   
"I thought you'd be with Taryn." She said as she opened the door.   
"She's gone for the weekend." Charlie said as he let himself in. 

"How long has this been going on Meryl?" Charlie asked. Concern was etched in his voice, but his eyes were firm.   
"I - I don't know." Meryl stuttered.   
"Mer…"   
"A month." She said weakly.   
"Jesus Meryl! A month?!" 

Meryl still didn't say anything as she stared at her hands.   
"Why didn't you tell me?" Charlie asked gently.   
"I don't know." Meryl answered truthfully. "I didn't want anyone to know. It was the one thing I could control. I'm stressed about the olympics and trying to become the best team in America… plus I was worried our relationship would change."

"Mer, you have to talk to me." Charlie said as he gently put his hands on her arms to get her attention. "We're partners, we work through our problems together. And no matter what or who I'm with. No matter how our partnership ends, even if we never win another medal at any other competition, I will be here for you." 

"Thank you." Meryl said.   
"Who else knows?"   
"Just you. Unless you told someone."   
"Not my secret to tell. But I have some rules if we're going to maintain our friendship and partnership."  
"Okay." Meryl said quietly. 

"You are going to get help. See a therapist and nutritionist." Meryl was expecting that one and knew she needed the help. "You need to gain the weight back. How much did you lose?" 

"15 pounds."   
"Mer, you don't have 15 pounds to lose. I think your body would give up on you if you lost any more."   
"I know…"

"You are going to maintain your weight the best of your ability so you can be strong enough to compete. And if you ever feel too overwhelmed or stressed again, you need to tell me. Do you understand?"   
"Yes."   
"Because if you don't I swear I will tell all our coaches and family, I will quit being your partner, and retire us from professional skating." 

"Okay, I got it Charlie." 

"Okay good." Charlie said finally grabbing her and pulling her into him. "Now don't ever scare me like that again. I can't think of what I would do without you and your friendship." 

Meryl and Charlie both relished in their hug as they continued to hold each other. Meryl for having an amazing best friend and having him care so much for her. And Charlie for having his best friend promising to get help. 

"Did you eat dinner?" Charlie asked.   
"I had some salad." Meryl admitted.   
"Well I'm starving. Mind if I grab something to eat?"   
"Help yourself." 

Charlie ended up making enough eggs and toast for at least five people. He was thrilled when Meryl ate with him as they watched movies together.

Both stayed true to their promise. Meryl got the help and became healthier. Weight might always be a little bit of a struggle for her, but nothing she couldn't conquer with the help of Charlie, family, and doctors. And Charlie never told anyone else. 

Ever since then Charlie became the over protective best friend but Meryl never felt so loved and grateful. 

___________________________________

Meryl broke the silence by yelling "We should go dancing! Like get all of our ice skating friends together and see if Kerrigan and Rob want to come." 

Charlie couldn't help but laugh at her excitement, which was contagious. 

"Totally! But let's try to connect with everyone tomorrow. I'm too tired tonight." Charlie admitted. 

"Okay, well I'm gonna go. Wouldn't want you to brag that you slept with me twice." Meryl said with a wink as she hopped off the bed. 

"You're never going to let me live this down, are you?"   
"Nope! See you soon Chuck!"   
"Bye Mer-bear. Call me when you get home please."   
"Charlie - I live five minutes away."   
"I know. Please just call when you get home." Charlie asked with puppy dog eyes.   
"As you wish."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie has a heart to heart with his mom and goes out dancing with some friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever write a chapter and it doesn't come out exactly how you envisioned or wanted it to? Yeah I sort of feel this way about this chapter. Anyway please let me know what you think! Thank you to all who are reading and commenting, I really appreciate it. 
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Do not know Meryl or Charlie.

Ch. 7

As much as Charlie didn't want to admit it, he would do whatever Meryl wanted him to do. It scared him and made him laugh all at the same time. 

As he promised. He created a group text when he woke up inviting everyone out dancing that night and was impressed with everyone's response. 

Charlie: Gracie, Ashley, Maia, Marissa, Simon, Alex, Jeremy, are all coming dancing tonight!

Meryl: Eeek! I'm so excited! Kerry's coming but Rob isn't. See you tonight! 

Charlie couldn't help but smile as he read the text from Meryl. She was so excited and she was rubbing off on Charlie. 

Charlie made the familiar drive to his parents house. Growing up with three older brothers and an older sister, Charlie's house was always a little bit crazy and loud. Which was one of the reasons why he loved spending time at Meryl's house (which was a lot tamer. It was only Meryl and her younger brother). 

But seeing as all of his older siblings lived on their own now - he was walking into a much calmer and quieter house. 

"Hello?" His mom called from the living room.   
"Hi Mom." He said walking into the kitchen which opened up into the living room.   
"Charlie!" She said as she put her book down and followed her son into the kitchen to give him a hug.   
"How are you?" She asked as they sat at the kitchen table.   
"I'm good, how are you?"   
"Good, want anything to eat?" She asked.   
"No, I could go for some tea though." He answered honestly.   
"Coming right up." 

"So what's new?" His mother asked as she waited for the water to boil.  
"Mom, can I ask you something? And please be honest with me."   
"Sure honey." His mom said forgetting about the tea and sitting with her son at the table thinking it was going to be an important conversation. 

"Mom, what would you say if I told you I am seriously considering asking Meryl on a date? Like a real date." 

Jacqui White smiled at her son. Although she had never said this to him she had always wished a relationship would work itself out between Charlie and Meryl. She wasn't sure if he knew this because she never talked to him about it. She felt if she pressured him, she would push him away from herself and Meryl. But she always hoped they would both come to their senses. 

"Oh Charlie - honestly I've been hoping for this day for a very long time." Jacqui answered honestly.   
"But mom, what if we date and it doesn't work out. Meryl has been my best friend for twenty years, I can't lose her." Jacqui could see the fear and vulnerability in her sons eyes. 

"I really don't think you need to worry about that. I have seen both of you work so hard to accomplish you goals. I believe you would both put that effort into your relationship and each other. Plus you both have compromised on bigger issues in your seventeen partnership. I'm sure if for some reason it didn't work out between you two, you would still remain friends." Jacqui said as she squeezed his hand before getting up and pouring them both a cup of tea. 

"I've never been so nervous about asking a girl out on a date." Charlie said with a slight chuckle as he brought the mug up to his lips and let the warm liquid slide down his throat slightly relaxing him. 

"Well honey, you and Meryl have always talked about your decisions and problems throughout your partnership, why does this have to be different? Maybe ask her out to dinner or make her dinner one night and talk about it. See if you two are on the same page." Jacqui suggested. 

Charlie spent the next two hours just catching up with his mom over tea. 

"Thank you mom." Charlie said pulling his mom into a tight embrace. "I love you."   
"I love you too Charlie." She said as she held him a little tighter. "Truthfully honey, you have nothing to worry about with Meryl. As always I think you two are on the same page…" 

"Keep me updated!" His mother yelled out the door as he got into his car.   
"Kay mom!" Charlie said as he shook his head. 

_______________________________

Although it was Meryl's idea to go dancing Charlie couldn't help but be excited and nervous as he got ready. 

Everyone agreed on a salsa bar (great margaritas and fun upbeat music to dance to). 

Kerrigan couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed when she first walked into the bar and met everyone. Although everyone was nice (each pulling her into a hug and immediately including her in all their conversations), she felt like she was a part of a 2014 olympic reunion. 

Kerrigan chuckled and shook her head as she realized she was the only nonprofessional athlete and olympic ice skater of the group. 

"Here, they have the best margaritas." Charlie said as he placed a margarita in front of all the ladies. Alex was close behind him handing out the assorted margaritas and beers to all the guys. 

Everyone was amazed when in just a few minutes Kerrigan had downed her drink.   
"What?" She asked innocently as all eyes had turned to her. "A. this is my only one. B. it was really good. And c. I'm ready to dance!" 

No one really felt like they could argue with her.   
"Well alright." Charlie said as he downed his drink as well. "Let's dance!" He said as grabbed her hand.   
"Mind if I steel your partner for a few dances?" Kerrigan asked Meryl.   
"Not at all!" Meryl said with a smile. 

She was happy catching up with her friends as Charlie and Kerrigan danced.   
"Thank you." Kerrigan said as she and Charlie made their way to the dance floor.   
"For?"   
"The margarita and dancing with me. Your friends all seem nice it's just a little intimidating not knowing anyone but you and Meryl."   
"Seriously you have nothing to worry about. They are super nice and really I think everyone is just looking forward to dancing and catching up tonight." 

Kerrigan and Charlie easily kept time and fell into a nice rhythm as Charlie lead Kerrigan into spins and dips. 

Charlie and Kerrigan were quiet other than a few jokes and laughing as they danced through the first few songs. Charlie was right, they were both having a ton of fun. 

"Can I tell you something and you not tell Meryl?" Charlie asked as they ended one dance.   
"Okay…" Kerrigan said apprehensively. She hated keeping secrets from one of her best friends.   
"I'm thinking of asking Meryl out on a date." Charlie said nervously scratching the back of his neck.   
"Oh my God!" Kerrigan screamed with a huge smile on her face. She surprised Charlie as she jumped into his arms. 

He laughed as she caught her. "So I'm assuming you think it's a good idea?"   
"I think you're a genius Charlie White!" She said as she lightly hit him. "I'm going to get some water. I think you should ask Meryl to dance." Kerrigan said with a huge smile as she walked away. 

As Charlie and Meryl danced, Kerrigan had a great time talking and dancing with all of Charlie and Meryl's friends. Charlie was right - Kerrigan really had nothing to worry about. 

It probably helped that Kerrigan just loved dancing no matter who it was with. It was also fantastic that all the guys knew how to dance. It was fun comparing how each of them did dance and led Kerrigan. 

Charlie and Meryl really didn't talk to Kerrigan or the rest of their friends for the rest of the night. They were too concentrated on each other. It was first time in their twenty year friendship that they ever just danced together without choreography or the dance being a routine. 

Charlie was amazed at how Meryl looked that night. She was in a bright red dress that was that was tight on the top but flawy on the botom and fell just above her knee. she also wore a black leather jacket over the dress. She was always beautiful to Charlie but her smokey eyes and red lips made her even more irresistible tonight. 

Meryl was surprised as Charlie ran a hand through her hair and slightly pulled on it. They were lucky they were in a public place because if not, they both would have let their emotions get the best of them and probably would have gone too far. Neither wanted to do that - both wanted to do this (whatever it was) the right way considering so much was depending on it. 

As there was a pause in the music Meryl leaned in close to Charlie just millimeters away from kissing him. As the music continued she pulled away. The sexual tension and chemistry were killing them both.   
"Mind if I sit this one out?" Charlie asked as one song ended.   
"Not at all." 

As Charlie and Meryl walked back to the table and their friends. They noticed them all talking but all seemed tired.   
"There you guys are." Gracie said with a bright smile.   
"I think we're all heading out." Alex said with a yawn.   
"Yeah, we all need to work tomorrow." Simon agreed.   
"Come on guys, it's only…" Charlie started as he looked a his watch "One o'clock?! Oh man it's later than I thought!" He exclaimed.   
"Yeah, I think you guys got a little lost in the music and each other." Jeremy said under his breath with a smirk. 

Everyone headed their separate ways, but Charlie drove Meryl home together.  
"Hey Mer?" He asked as he pulled into her driveway.   
"Yeah?"   
"Are you free tomorrow night? I thought we could skate. It's been a while since we skated with each other. Plus we've never really skated with each other when it hasn't been practice or performance. I thought it would be fun to just dance." 

Meryl lightly chuckled. She knew Charlie would ramble when he was nervous.   
"Sure that sounds like fun." She said as she pulled him close for a hug. "Thank for tonight Charlie, I had fun." They held on a little longer than normal before Meryl hoped out of the car. 

Charlie waited until he saw her walk into her house and close the door behind her. Charlie couldn't help but smile as he drove home and got ready for bed. 

As he closed his eyes - visions of Meryl dancing kept replaying in his head. The way her hips swayed to the music… He opened his eyes and tried to shake the visions from his head… He really needed to ask her on a date!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meryl and Charlie have a conversation about whether or not to take their relationship to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took me so long to post! So far this was my favorite chapter to write. Please let me know what you think. Comments are always welcome! 
> 
> As always - this is a work of fiction. Charlie and Meryl are real people but these circumstances are not. I do not own or know them. Please enjoy!

Ch. 8 

Charlie loved his job coaching, but he couldn't wait until tonight… he felt like this was going to be a long day. 

Meryl was having a relaxing day at home. The only plans she had for the day was meeting Charlie at the rink around seven that night. 

Meryl was always the more organized of the two. Her condo was nearly spotless. She turned her gas fire on, made herself a cup of tea, and grabbed her Game of Thrones book as she settled on the couch. 

Around 6 Meryl finally got off the couch and ran upstairs to get ready for tonight. She decided to wear her hair half up and changed into black leggings and a lose pink knitted swatter. She applied a little makeup but still made sure to look natural. 

She grabbed her gym bag out of the room and a water bottle before getting in her car and driving to the rink. 

Meryl felt at home as she walked through the familiar hallways. The rink was so quiet when she got there, it was as if no one was there.   
"You're finally here!" Charlie said spotting Meryl.   
"Oh jeez!" She said as she grabbed her heart and turned to face Charlie. She was surprised when he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up off the ground in a hug. 

"I just saw you last night Char." She said with a laugh.   
"Doesn't mean I'm not excited to see you." He said finally putting her back down.   
"Come on. I'm just finishing my salad, then I'll be ready." He said taking her hand and leading her to the bleechered seats.

"How was your day?" Charlie asked as he continued to eat his salad.   
"It was wonderful! Did nothing all day but read. I loved it! How was yours?"   
"Long..." He said as he took the last bite of his salad.   
"Why?" She asked as she patted his thigh lightly.   
"Because I was excited for tonight." He said as he tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "Let's go." 

Meryl skated a few laps around the ice while Charlie plugged his phone into the pa system so they could skate to some music. 

Meryl always felt at home and ease on the ice. Sure she and Charlie had their falls and challenges along the way, but they always made their way back onto the ice. She loved hearing and feeling their blades slice through the ice. 

Meryl squeaked in surprise as Charlie skated up behind her picked her up like a baby. Charlie laughed at her reaction.   
"Sorry to scare you." He said as he gently put her back down on the ice.   
"No worries… But tag!" Meryl said as she lightly tagged Charlie and skated quickly away. 

Charlie laughed. It was funny how Meryl had changed a lot over the past twenty years. She went from extremely serious and shy to now starting a game of tag with Charlie. He had known all along that the silly side of Meryl was hidden away somewhere in her, but he sometimes was a little surprised when it came out. 

They went back and forth a few times before a slow song came on and Charlie skated over to Meryl. It was funny how whenever they were on the ice (even if they were skating separately) Charlie and Meryl's hands would always find one another. 

They both noticed they talked more now that they weren't focusing on Choreography and just let their bodies feel the music. They was a nice mix of slow and fast songs. 

If anyone was looking on they'd be surprised by how graceful and intuitive they both were to each other. It looked as if they had been practicing these songs for months. 

They were both getting tired when Someone Like You by Adele came on over the speakers. Charlie gave Meryl a small smile before they both fell into the routine easily. 

This performance never really had any significance for Charlie. Maybe it was because subconsciously he always thought that Meryl would be there to wait for him. Or maybe it was because her relationships never lasted very long. 

For Meryl though, this was one of her favorite routines and one that was very emotional for her - forget Sampson and Delilah! She let the music and the memories of her pushing back her feelings for Charlie (especially once he was with Taryn) take over. Instead of floating away from Charlie at the end of the program like usual, Meryl stayed tucked into his body - looking up to make eye contact with him. 

When he saw Meryl's eyes starting to water, his heart broke. He cupped her face trying to convey his feelings of sorrow and love. Meryl slowly leaned up and left a lingering peck on his lips. 

She pulled away and skated to the boards to unplug Charlie's phone. She wasn't sure of his reaction. Honestly he looked shocked, but he didn't push her away or lean in either. 

"Hey." He said as he skated over behind her and placed his hand on her waist. "Umm, what was that for?" He asked keeping his hand around her.   
"Because I always sorta wanted to do that after a performance and I've never had the chance to before, so why not go for it… right?" She asked still not facing him. 

Charlie spun her around so they were face to face.   
"Right." He said looking down at her. "Come over my house." Charlie said cupping her face to make her look at him. "Please?" 

Like Meryl could say no to Charlie. Plus after tonight, she felt like they really needed to talk.   
"Okay." She said quietly.   
"Okay." Charlie quickly kissed her forehead before they skated off the rink. 

Charlie was feeling a bit better after Meryl kissed him. He was pretty sure she would say yes if he asked her out on a date now. 

Meryl on the other hand was pretty nervous. She really didn't know how Charlie was going to react to the kiss and what he was going to say… She quickly gathered her thoughts as she pulled up to his apartment. 

"So I'm warming up some chinese food because I'm starving, but I have a bottle of water and DJ waiting for you on the couch. I'll be there in a second." Charlie said.

Meryl sat down on the couch and pulled DJ to her. She found that petting Charlie's dog always calmed her down.   
"Here." Charlie said as he passed her some chinese food and sat down next to her on the couch. 

They were quiet for a few minutes while they ate. Charlie was trying to think of what to say and how to start the conversation… 

"Hey Mer? You know I care about you right?" Charlie asked.   
"Yeah, of course! And I care about you…"   
"Well I've been thinking for a while, that although I've always cared for you… it seems lately my feelings have changed - they've become deeper." Charlie said running a hand through his hair. 

"Okay" Meryl said waiting for him to continue.   
"Okay… and um I was wondering if maybe you want to try and take a relationship in a different direction."   
"What kind of direction?" 

Charlie was usually good with words but tonight he seemed to be struggling. Maybe he was still nervous.   
"Well let's start with this. Meryl will you go out on a date with me?" Charlie asked finally making eye contact with her.   
"Charlie." Meryl said cupping his face. "I feel the same, but I don't know…" Meryl said shyly. 

It reminded Charlie of the old Meryl he knew. Quiet, shy, and reserved.   
"Okay good... conversation… just like we used to when we were partners." Meryl smiled slightly. She could really tell Charlie was nervous. She moved her hand from his face to her lap. 

"What are unsure about?"  
"Honestly, I'm worried you're not over Taryn and I don't want to be a rebound."   
"Meryl, you would never be just a rebound. My feelings run much deeper than that. Plus do you think I'd ever ruin our friendship and partnership over a rebound?" Charlie asked. 

Meryl was extremely fortunate that Charlie was so understanding and that he was so even tempered.   
"No, I know you wouldn't. You're smarter and more caring than that… although you don't look it." She said with a smile. He couldn't help but laugh. They both loved how either of them could cut the tension while keeping the conversation serious. 

"I'm just worried about the timing of it. You were in a very serious relationship with Taryn for 6 years Charlie and you just broke up two months ago…"   
"I know." Charlie said quietly. "But it was over between Taryn and I much longer than that. We just both weren't ready to admit that." 

"Charlie, if I were anyone else - there would be no way you'd ask someone on a date this soon."   
"But you're not anyone else, you're Meryl. I'm Charlie and you're Meryl. We've always had this weird energy between us. The lines have always been blurred. For the first time in 20 years there's nothing holding us back…" 

"I'm scared…" Meryl admitted. When Meryl looked into his eyes, Charlie wanted nothing more than to scoop her into his lap and just hold her. She looked so scared and emotional…   
"Of what?" Charlie asked quietly scooting closer to Meryl.   
"I've always been in control of every relationship I've been in. Whenever anyone has hurt me or it didn't work out I've always had you. I was never really been heart broken for that long. You… You have the control and ability to break me. I've never felt this strongly or had this much of a past with someone." 

"How do you think I feel! It's the same for me!" Charlie said exasperated. "I've never had this much of a past with anyone else either. Don't you think I'm scared of getting hurt too? I get it. There's a lot at stake…" 

"So what do you want to do?" Meryl asked.   
"I think we should try it. I know I would regret it if we didn't. What about you? Mer, you know I will do everything I can not to prevent hurting you. I hope to get the same promise from you?"   
"Of course, I promise." Meryl took a deep breath. "Okay, let's do this." 

"Wait, seriously?!" Charlie asked with a huge smile on his face.   
"Yes." Meryl said with a slight giggle. 

Meryl screamed as Charlie tackled her to the couch. He smiled down at her, running his hand through her hair as he leaned down and kissed her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Meryl go on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading! This was another fun chapter for me to write. Comments/constructive criticism are welcome! 
> 
> Again this is fiction. 
> 
> Thanks!

Ch. 9

Charlie stirred in his sleep. Meryl was gently running her fingers over the lines in his hip and back of the knee where she had stood on him so many times in routines for lifts. 

"Morning." Charlie said groggily as he pulled Meryl down onto his chest and ran a hand through her hair.   
"Morning." She said as she snuggled into his chest.   
"What were you doing?" he asked as he kissed her head.   
"I never really realized that my skates left lasting marks on your hips and knees. Sorry about that."   
"Eh, it's part of the sport - right?" He asked nonchalantly.   
"I guess so." She said somewhat sadly. 

"Hey." He said as he looked down at her. "Please don't worry about it. Although I hate to admit it, I've dropped or hurt you over the years quite a few times."   
"Okay."   
"Okay." He said as he leaned in and kissed her. 

It always took Meryl a long time to open up to whoever she was with. But with Charlie she had already spent the night with him twice. It was nice that they had a platonic relationship for 20 years before everything happened. 

"Come on, I'll make you breakfast." Charlie said as he popped out of bed. 

He was amazed at how natural this morning felt. Meryl was sipping tea and reading the newspaper while Charlie made breakfast and fed DJ. 

"Can I talk to you about something?" Meryl asked as Charlie placed a plate of eggs and toast in front of her.   
"Sure." He said as he sat next to her and placed his hand on her leg.   
"I want to take this slow." She said gesturing between the two of them. "I don't want to rush whatever this is…"   
"Okay, we'll go however fast or slow you're comfortable with." Charlie said as he took a bite of toast. 

"But honestly I already feel comfortable with you. Like what girl spends the night twice before I even take her on a date?"   
"I know…" Meryl said. "I just want to take this slowly or one day at a time like we have with skating."   
"Okay." 

"I'm going to go to the rink, I have a few lessons today. Want to come?" Charlie asked.   
"No thanks. I have a few things to do around my condo."   
"Okay. You up for date night tonight? I'll make a reservation. Anywhere in particular you want to go?" 

"I haven't been yet but I heard the newer restaurant firebox is supposed to be great."   
"Okay, and if they can't fit us in, I'll go to our go to bella note?" He asked.   
"Sounds good." Meryl agreed.   
"Alright take your time here, just lock up when you leave." Charlie grabbed his gym bag and keys. 

"See you later." He said as he quickly leaned down and kissed Meryl. It wasn't an apprehensive kiss. It was one like they had been together for years. His hands were on either side of her body as she placed her hands on his chest and leaned into the kiss.   
"Bye, see you tonight." He said as he left the house.

"Ugh Deej - I'm screwed. I'm so in love with him." Meryl said with a sigh as she put her dish in the dishwasher and grabbed her things. 

________________________________

 

Meryl decided on a black dress and black heels. She applied some natural looking make up and left her hair down. 

She had gone on plenty of dates before but she was really nervous for this one. She knew conversation would go fine and that she and Charlie would see each other again - but what if the date didn't live up to everything she had been dreaming of. 

She was taken from her thoughts when she heard a knock at the front door.   
"Hi!" She said as she opened the door to Charlie.   
"Hi." He said as he kissed her on her cheek. "You look amazing." He said giving her a one over.   
"Thank you, you too." 

"Here these are for you." Charlie said as he handed her a bouquet of flowers.   
"Thank you! They're beautiful." She said as she sniffed them. "Let me put them in water and grab my purse, then I'll be ready to go." 

Meryl put the flowers in water and grabbed her purse and met Charlie by the front door. 

They left her condo hand in hand as they walked to the car. 

"So how was your day?" Meryl asked as they got into the car.   
"It was good thanks. I had two pair lessons today. It's funny they're both so young. One couple is really getting it and is comfortable. The other ones are so shy! Almost like us when we were little." Charlie said with a laugh. 

"They'll get it then. It took us a while, probably the same for them." Meryl said. 

"And then I had a hockey lesson. The end of the day was pretty easy. I slated around with Alex and Maia and then played a pick up game of hockey."   
"Good thing you didn't break your ankle this time." Meryl said playfully.   
"Oh, I would have been so angry with myself, but nothing would keep me from going on this date tonight." 

Meryl didn't say anything as she grabbed his free hand and looked out the window. 

Charlie smiled. He saw shy Meryl come back out after his comment but with the touch of her hand knew it meant a lot to her. 

They held hands on the way into the restaurant and were seated at a small u-shaped booth in the corner of the restaurant. It was very private. 

As they sat down they realized because of the size of the booth, they would be sitting very close together. 

They both ordered a salad and Meryl got stuffed cod while Charlie got a steak. 

They fell into an easy conversation about all their skating friends, their families and Meryl deciding to take another class. 

This was both one of their first dates where they didn't have to make small talk or think of what to say. 

For anyone looking on, they would have thought this couple had been in love for a long time, not on their first date. They were sitting extremely close to one another. Charlie had his arm wrapped around Meryl and would they would sneak kisses throughout the meal. 

For someone who said they wanted to go slow, Charlie was surprised when he felt Meryl place her hand on his upper thigh, a little close if you asked him. 

She giggled when he gave her a surprised look.   
"Must be the wine." She said with a smirk. 

Charlie wasn't sure if he believed her, but he wasn't complaining. 

They decided to share a chocolate lava cake for dessert. Being the chocolate fiend she is, and having been deprived of it all throughout training, Meryl dug in. 

She took a huge bite and closed her eyes as she savored the taste.   
"oh my god this is good!" Meryl said finally opening her eyes. 

Charlie laughed as he cupped her face and kissed her, getting the leftover chocolate on her lips.   
"Yep, it's really good." He said with a smile. 

Meryl just hit him on his chest lightly. She was taken aback when she felt his hand under her skirt lightly running his fingers over her skin. She was surprised when she looked at him and saw an intense but caring look in his eyes. 

No words were needed as they quickly finished dessert and drinks. As soon as they were brought the check, Charlie paid it.   
"Ready?" He asked as he started sliding out of the booth.   
"Ready." She said as she grabbed his hand and walked to the car. 

Charlie felt like he couldn't get home fast enough. Not even realizing he had picked up Meryl at her condo, he drove to his apartment. 

Meryl smiled but didn't say anything.   
"I'm going to bring DJ out, do you want anything?"   
"No thanks, but I'll come with you." 

Meryl and Charlie walked outside with their arms around each other. It was like they couldn't get enough of each other that night. They kept sneaking kisses and never stopped touching each other. 

As they walked into the house Charlie started turning off all the lights and followed Meryl into his bedroom. 

As soon as they entered the bedroom, Charlie wrapped an arm around Meryl's neck pulling her to him. They kissed as he slowly backed her up until they both fell onto the bed. It wasn't his smoothest move and normally they'd both laugh at it, but something about tonight made them both feel different. 

Charlie couldn't believe after all these years that he could touch Meryl like this. He was tentative with his touch, wanting to make sure this was slow enough for Meryl. 

"So much for going slow huh?" Meryl asked with a laugh.   
"Sorry." Charlie said with a sigh running a hand through his hair.   
"No believe me it's okay, I want this as much as you." 

Charlie didn't seem to believe Meryl, so was surprised when she gently pushed him onto the bed, straddled him and started kissing him again. 

Meryl loved running her hands through his hair and lightly pulling on it. She loved feelings his hands under her skirt. Nothing was inappropriate just finally exploring each others bodies. 

"Help me unzip?" She asked as she got off of him and turned around. He slowly unzipped her dress and kissed her back. 

She made her way over to his dresser drawers and picked out a shirt to wear to bed. 

She climbed back into bed and snuggled into Charlie before closing her eyes. 

This woman is going to be the death of me. He thought as he started rubbing her back before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meryl has a girls night with Kerrigan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just short chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to all my readers :)
> 
> Remember this is a work of fiction...

Ch. 10

Although Meryl had changed and grown over the years, there were some things that would never change. 

"What are you thinking about?" He asked as he looked down at her. 

They were cuddling in bed, having a lazy Saturday. As soon as Meryl started lightly chewing the inside of her lip and aimlessly started playing with her hair, he knew something was on her mind. 

"What? Nothing." She said turning to look at him. He shot her an "are you serious?" look.   
"I think I know you better than that." Charlie said.   
"Don't take this the wrong way…" Meryl started. Charlie immediately tensed, thinking maybe she was having second thoughts about them. "But maybe we could keep our relationship on the down low for a little while… I don't want you to think it's because I don't want people to know, because that's not it, but I just sort of want to have time to ourselves before we have to explain anything to anyone. How do you feel about it?" 

"I guess that makes sense." Charlie said.   
"Besides, I sorta want you all to myself." Meryl said with a giggle.   
"Always." Charlie said before capturing her lips in a kiss. 

"How far are we taking this though? Like not even our families?" Charlie asked.   
"Well I don't want to lie about it, but I'm going to wait until my family asks me about it. Then I'll tell them." Meryl explained. 

Their conversation was interrupted by Meryl's phone ringing.   
"Hello?"   
"Hey Mer!"   
"Hi Kerrigan, how's it going?"   
"I'm good, how are you?"   
"I'm good thanks."   
"Are you free for dinner tonight? Rob's going to be out with some of his friends so I figured we could have a girls night."   
"Yeah that sounds good, what time?"   
"Want to come over around 6?"   
"Sounds good, I'll be there." 

"You're leaving me for dinner tonight?" Charlie asked.   
"Yes, you're a big boy I'm sure you'll be fine." Meryl teased.   
"Fine." Charlie said with a pouty face. Meryl laughed and kissed the pout off his face. 

___________________________________

Meryl knocked at Kerrigan's door. She was excited for a girls night. She hadn't seen Kerrigan since last week and she felt it was good that Charlie and she had their time apart from one another. 

"Come in!" She heard Kerrigan yell from the inside.   
"Hey!" She said as she let herself in and hugged her friend.   
"Hi! I'm so glad you could come." Kerrigan said as she put the finishing touches on dinner. "How are you?"   
"I'm great, how are you?"   
"I'm pretty good thanks." 

The two friends had a great time catching up, but Kerrigan couldn't help but noticed that Meryl kept checking her phone and that she kept replying. Usually Meryl always kept her phone away and kept her attention on whomever she was spending time with. 

"What's up smiley pants? Who keeps texting you?" Kerrigan asked as she cleaned up from dinner.   
"No one…" Meryl said as she put away her phone.   
"Really, because I find that hard to believe."   
"It's just Charlie." Meryl answered as she looked away.   
"Aww is Charlie missing his girlfriend?" Kerrigan teased. 

"Umm…" Meryl said awkwardly as she giggled.   
"Oh my god! Tell me all about it!" Kerrigan squealed as she ran and jumped onto the couch next to Meryl. 

Meryl spent the next few minutes telling Kerrigan about the past few nights. Finally after Meryl got through all the details, Kerrigan spoke up. 

"Mer, you know I'm so excited and happy for you right?"   
"Yes…"   
"But can I give you a piece of advice?"   
"Sure."   
"I wouldn't take it slow with Charlie. I'm not saying sleep with him right away, wait until you're comfortable - but I wouldn't hold back with Charlie either. You've waited twenty years before making this relationship official, enough holding back just do whatever you feel comfortable with and do what you want to do."   
"Huh - I never really thought about that, but yeah, I guess your right."   
"Psh! I'm always right!" Kerrigan said with a laugh. 

________________________________

"Hi babe." Charlie said as he picked up the phone.   
"Hey, how was your night?" Meryl asked as she got into her bed.   
"It was good thanks, just went over to my parents house. How was yours?"   
"It was fun! It was nice just hanging out with Kerrigan." 

Meryl was thinking of telling Charlie that Kerrigan knew but decided against it.   
"Good, I'm glad you had a good night." Charlie said quietly.   
"You too, anyway I just wanted to call before I went to bed."   
"I'm glad you did."   
"Alright well I'm going to bed, I'll see you soon."   
"Okay, goodnight Meryl."   
"Night Charlie." 

Both were glad they were last person they heard before they fell asleep.


End file.
